SpongeBob SquarePants (season 11)
, |Views = 1.92 |Desc = When a prehistoric sponge is unfrozen, he causes chaos all over town – and only can communicate with him! }} , |Views = 1.92 |Desc = When a flock of clams descend on Bikini Bottom, has to get them out before they ruin the whole town. }} , |Views = 1.96 |Desc = When his pet amoeba Spot produces offspring, wants to use them for one of his evil plans. }} , |Views = 1.96 |Desc = is too afraid of his medical examination, but if he fails it, the Krusty Krab will get closed. }} , |Views = 1.99 |Desc = poses as a wish-granting genie in his latest scheme to get the secret formula. }} , |Views = 1.46 |Desc = ' new Krabby soup is a hit – until some heat-loving hippies move into the soup vat! }} , |Views = 2.07 |Desc = When Man Ray rents 's house for the weekend, it's up to and to stop his evil vacation. }} , |Views = 2.07 |Desc = takes a vacation and makes Larry the Lobster the temporary manager of the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 2.21 |Desc = The Flying Dutchman wants to make sure and his friends are scared on Halloween. }} , |Views = 1.84 |Desc = leads an enthusiastic stranger on a tour of his favorite places in Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = 1.84 |Desc = is afraid to get off the roof of the Krusty Krab, but he won't let that stop him from living his life! }} , |Views = 1.99 |Desc = A new secret Krabby Patty formula has disastrous results for Bikini Bottom, and only can save the day. }} , |Views = 1.99 |Desc = and have to take boating school classes. Thankfully, 's there to show them the ropes! }} , |Views = 1.35 |Desc = When gets in trouble for littering, he makes and clean up Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = 1.44 |Desc = A sea bunny ravages 's garden, but thinks it's cute. }} , |Views = 1.86 |Desc = When 's clarinet disappears, he has to become a hard-boiled detective to track it down. }} , |Views = 1.65 |Desc = sends and on an increasingly difficult scavenger hunt to get them out of his hair. }} , |Views = 1.65 |Desc = 's new friend is a giant, fluffy hamster, but no one else is able to see him. }} , |Views = 1.83 |Desc = wants to be a horse. }} , |Views = 1.70 |Desc = has a pet translation collar, and he's talking up a storm. Everyone loves it, except for . }} , |Views = 1.70 |Desc = When a small clown gets left behind by the circus, takes the hapless harlequin under his wing. }} , |Views = 1.63 |Desc = can't drive, but he doesn't need a license to operate a self-driving car. }} , |Views = 1.63 |Desc = thinks he is an old man, so it is up to to remind him how much fun being a child can be. }} , |Views = 1.97 |Desc = and exchange tiny living versions of themselves. }} , |Views = 1.45 |Desc = tells his grandma that he owns the Krusty Krab, but must keep the lie going when she comes to visit. }} , |Views = 1.30 |Desc = and become trapped in an alternate dimension where anything they draw comes to life. }} , |Views = 1.35 |Desc = and help Bubble Bass move out of his mother's basement. }} , |Views = 1.21 |Desc = wants to be the first sponge that dives to the surface of the ocean. }} , |Views = 1.23 |Desc = and accidentally let slip away with the formula, and it is up to them to retrieve it. }} , |Views = 1.24 |Desc = Once Fred's leg heals up, is determined to keep it out of harm's way. }} , |Views = 1.31 |Desc = 's lemonade stand is unsuccessful until he gets a secret ingredient from . }} , |Views = 1.30 |Desc = When the Krusty Krab runs out of mustard, sends , , and to dig up some more. }} , |Views = 1.08 |Desc = and have to collect Krabby Patty ingredients, but follows their every step. }} , |Views = 1.59 |Desc = hires to babysit for the night, but she just wants to sneak out to a cool teen party. }} , |Views = 1.40 |Desc = After spilling a milkshake during a delivery, vows to return and clean the entire building. }} , |Views = 1.22 |Desc = tells he's his conscience so he can convince the wooden-headed star to steal him a Krabby Patty. }} , |Views = 1.04 |Desc = When puts in an open kitchen, gets stage fright and has to invent a new persona. }} , |Views = 1.18 |Desc = hasn't tried to steal the secret formula in a while... and that's making nervous! }} , |Views = 1.25 |Desc = When discovers the pineapple's library, introduces him to the wonderful world of book learning. }} , |Views = 1.19 |Desc = goes to jail, but the secret formula is taken as evidence, so and plot to get it back. }} , |Views = 1.40 |Desc = struggles to build a ship-in-a-bottle before a big contest, so calls in a little extra help. }} , |Views = 1.34 |Desc = takes her Science Scout troop on a trip to the moon. }} , |Views = 1.25 |Desc = The long-lost episode of "Mermaid Man" is finally showing on TV, but may not make it home in time to watch. }} , |Views = 1.20 |Desc = gets a computer virus, and it's up to to get it out of her. }} , |Views = 1.37 |Desc = When a gang of kids steal the Krusty Krab's grill, and go to extreme lengths to win it back. }} , |Views = 1.37 |Desc = helps out the Krusty Krab's night shift crew, but the customers crave something creepier than usual. }} , |Views = 1.25 |Desc = visits his old friend in his hometown Bubbletown. }} , |Views = 1.20 |Desc = wants to spend a night in the city with and Mrs. Puff, so the ladies can let off some steam. }} , |Views = 1.38 |Desc = and have their peaceful day of jellyfishing disturbed by 's competitive nature. }} , |Views = 1.38 |Desc = pulls from 's shirt a loose string that never seems to end. |Latest = TRUE }}